


your world keeps spinning and you can't jump off

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Biting, Claire Temple Deserves Better, Daydreaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasizing, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Sexual Fantasy, Shorts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of NightCap short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [HeartsFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/gifts), [uruvielnumenesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/gifts).



> Lyrics from 'Listen to the Man' by George Ezra

1.  Table of Contents

2.  “Please… hold me. Don’t say anything, just… hold me.” for marvelfan35

3.   ***** 'Each one of my fantasies involves you' for marvelfan35

4.  'Nightmares' for Aunbrey

5.   ***** 'A night of slow kisses' for Aunbrey

6.  'Proposal' for brokengem

7.  'Regency AU' for uru-viel

8.  ‘Love Will Never Do (Without You)’ for marvelfan35

9.   ***** 'Biting' for marvelfan35

10.  'Listen To the Man' for anon

11.  'Art' for uru-viel


	2. “Please… hold me. Don’t say anything, just… hold me.” for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

“Okay…” Claire wrapped her arms around Steve’s shoulders.  She stayed there, felt his hand come up to hold onto her.  She rested her head on his shoulder and stared out the window in front of both of them.  

She felt his body shaking as he breathed deeply, realizing how much he needed this.  He was touch-starved.  

Well.  Claire had an abundance of hugs to give.  She might arguably need this as much as he did.  

So she tightened her hold when the shaking started, determined to hold him as long as he needed.

 


	3. *'Each one of my fantasies involves you' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Sexual Fantasy, Fantasizing, Daydreaming

Claire’s eyes widened when he pulled off his shirt, revealing a variety of cuts on his back. Most of them wouldn’t require stitches, but one looked pretty deep.  She wouldn’t know until she cleaned them.  

Steve Rogers.  Captain America.  And he was here…in Matt’s apartment.  In need of medical care.  

It all seemed so…unreal.

But, he WAS a fugitive now. And if there was something Matt knew a lot of…it was fugitives.

But, she swallowed her thoughts, tried to push back the surge of attraction she felt for the man seated in front of her.  

“I’ll need to clean the wounds…just to see what I’m working with here…” she said, laughing nervously for no reason other than he was without a doubt, the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. 

Steve smirked.  “Do your worst.”

The water was warm, and it washed away the blood and grime from his back.  As she touched him, she couldn’t stop the flood of thoughts. Images.  

_Her hands clawing up his back.  Feeling those muscles work._

_His arms tightening around her.  Hands gripping her hips and pulling her down in a steady rhythm._

_His lips hot on her throat.  Teeth nipping at skin._

He inhaled sharply when she wiped over the biggest cut.  

“Sorry…” she mumbled, feeling ashamed of her decidedly unchaste thoughts.  He was a patient.   _You don’t have thoughts like that about patients…_

_Not even the gorgeous ones…_

_Especially not the gorgeous ones._

She finished cleaning the wounds and stitched up the worst one.  

He thanked her, wiping his face with a damp rag before standing.  He smiled, tilting his head to look down at her.  He was so much taller than she’d expected.  “Thank you, Ms. Temple…”  

“Claire…” she stammered. “Call me Claire.”  

“Claire…”  

She gulped.  “I’m sorry…but you are so much…better in person…and that’s…you look good on T.V…but…”  

He chuckled. “Thank you…”

_“Thank you…” he grinned widely before leaning down to kiss her. “Thank you…”  He kissed down her neck, her collarbone…between the valley of her breasts, mumbling quiet ‘thank you’s’ all the way down her belly, over her hip bones, between her thighs…_

“Claire?”  

“Hmm? Sorry…what?”  

“When do the stitches need to come out?”  

“Oh…seven to ten days?”

He nodded.  “Do I come back to you for that…or?”  

“If…if you want…anyone could—“  

“I’ll see you in seven to ten days, Claire.”

She gulped, “Okay…”  

 


	4. 'Nightmares' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Nightmares

Claire hated this. Hated waking up in a cold sweat. She hated even more not being able to remember what had her so scared. What exactly her dream was about.  Her nightmare.  

Steve’s hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  His lips pressed to her forehead.  “You okay, Claire?”  

She rolled over to face him so she could kiss him properly on the lips.  “I’m fine.  Just…keep kissing me.”  

 


	5. *'A night of slow, soft kisses' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Non-Explicit Sex, Kissing, Teasing

Steve’s lips pressed feather light kisses against her skin.  Down the column of her throat as she arched up against him.  Her hands moved around his shoulders to his back, fingernails pressing slightly when he sucked lightly at her collarbone.  

He grunted, his hips canting forward against hers, a whisper of the desire that coursed through his veins.  

“Steve…” she whined, her nails raking down his back as she reached down to squeeze his ass.  An attempt to pull him closer.  Where she wanted him.  

Chuckling, he pressed his lips against her collarbone again.  “You’re so impatient.  We have all night.” 

 


	6. 'Proposal' for brokengem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Marriage Proposal

“Claire, please…can you just…stop?  For a minute. Sixty seconds and you can go back to whatever it is that you need to do?”  Steve asked.  Pleaded.  

“Okay…” Claire stopped.  She turned to face him, gasping as she looked down.  He was kneeling, a velvet box open to reveal an absolutely gorgeous ring.  

“Claire…will you–?”  

“YES!” she squealed, grabbing the ring from the box and kneeling down in front of him.  “YES, absolutely, yes!” 

 


	7. 'Regency AU' for uru-viel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Regency AU

The wound wasn’t too terrible, but Steve was embarrassed that they’d had to call a doctor for him twice in one week.  

Dr. Banner dressed the wound in relative silence, save one comment that brought all the blood in Steve’s body right to his cheeks.  “I’m starting to think you’re doing this just to spend time with Miss Temple…”  

“No, sir…” Steve shook his head.  “I’m just very prone to accidents…”  

Miss Temple – Claire – chuckled under her breath, reaching for a clean rag to gently dab at the wound once the doctor had left.  “Prone to accidents, Captain Rogers?  I think that is an understatement if I ever heard one…” 

 


	8. ‘Love Will Never Do (Without You)’ for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Love will never do (without you)' by Janet Jackson.
> 
> Fluff

Claire came home to a room full of roses.  Beautiful soft purple roses.  

She sighed and hung her coat on the hook.  “I take it that means you’re sorry?” she called into the apartment.  

“I’m always sorry.  This means I’m admitting I was wrong, and you were right,” Steve answered with a smirk before placing one of the long-stemmed (and likely de-thorned) roses between his teeth.  He raised his eyebrows.  “Huh? You like?”  

Laughing, she crossed the floor to remove it from his mouth.  “I’d like it better if you were wearing only this…maybe back there in the bedroom.” 

 


	9. *'Biting' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Biting, Non-Explicit Sex

Claire gasped when she felt his teeth sinking into her shoulder.  

“ _Steve_ …” she moaned, her hands cupping the back of his head while she rocked against him faster.  Harder.  “Do it again…more…harder…”  

“M’ gonna leave marks…” he warned his tongue laving over the spot he’d bitten before.  

“So leave ‘em…” Claire murmured.  “Maybe I want marks.” 

 


	10. 'Listen to the Man' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Listen to the Man' by George Ezra.
> 
> Fluff, Claire Temple Deserves Better

Claire was dead tired.

Coming home after an eighteen-hour shift was both a blessing and a curse.  A blessing in that she got to go to sleep.  A curse in that she was fairly certain that there would be tons of things she’d have to do before she could actually sleep.  

Like, tidy up.  

And cook dinner.  

And shower.  

And finally, sleep for twelve hours.  Or more, if her alarm didn’t wake her up.  

It seemed daunting. Her life was daunting.  Living was daunting.  

She fumbled with the keys in the door, jumping back when it swung open.  

“You’re home,” Steve smiled, tossing a kitchen towel over his shoulder.  "I was expecting you an hour ago…“ he frowned and checked his watch.  "Dinner’s ready…or I can keep it warm and run you a bubble bath?”  

She almost burst into tears. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as her amazing boyfriend ushered her into her now immaculate apartment. “You cleaned?”  

“Well, a lot of it was mail and forms and paperwork…I just stacked it all up and put in that box there…” he gestured to a plastic storage container on top of her desk.  He shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.  "I made a roast…“  

She was too tired to cry. That’s why it wasn’t happening. She threw her arms around him, sighing deeply as he returned the gesture.   “I’m exhausted.”  

“You can eat later…” he offered.

“No…no…I’m never…EVER too tired to eat…” she sat down at the table, sighing with relief as her aching feet and back got the rest they deserved.  "I didn’t know you were in town…“  

"I wanted to surprise you…” he admitted, donning oven mitts and pulling the roast out of the oven.  It smelled…heavenly.  "Do you want vegetables?“  

"I want all of it…” she confessed.  "Just slide the baking dish over here…“  

He chuckled, slicing off big pieces of the roast and spearing potatoes and carrots with the serving fork.  Soon, she was eating one of the best damn roasts she’d ever had the pleasure of consuming.  

"My mom’s recipe…” he admitted.  "Or…the one she used, anyway…“  

She smiled fondly at him. Using his mom’s recipes on her.  

He handed her a glass of red wine, taking a seat in the chair opposite her at the table.  

"Can I rub your feet?” he asked, holding his hands out.  

“Don’t you want to eat?”  

He shook his head. “What I want, is to take care of you…so…can I rub your feet?” He grinned.  That 10,000-watt All-American-Hitler-Punching-Smile and she had to give in, hoisting one of her feet up into his lap.  

 


	11. 'Art' for uru-viel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Claire wanted to be one of those women who could pretend not to notice when their artistic boyfriends started sketching them.  But she totally wasn’t.  She wasn’t chill.  At all.

A fact she was realizing as she practically climbed over Steve’s shoulder to get a look at his sketch pad.  

“How are you so good at this?” she asked, gazing at the perfect likeness of herself.  In stunning charcoal.  

“It helps that I live with a real life work of art…” Steve said, a grin spreading across his face as he glanced back up at her.  “No shortage of inspiration means unlimited practice.”  

 


End file.
